Energy resources and the conservation of energy are at the forefront of today's most critical issues. Increasing the efficiency of providing electrical power would address at least one these issues.
In U.S. Pat. No. 787,412, issued Apr. 18, 1905, Nikola Tesla discloses an improvement in the art of transmitting electrical energy through the natural media. In particular, Tesla discloses a single transformer comprised of a primary coil (A) consisting generally of a few turns of a stout cable of inappreciable, resistance, the ends of which are connected to the terminals of a source of powerful electrical oscillation and a spirally-wound secondary coil (C) within the primary having the end nearer to the latter connected to the ground (E′) and the other end to an elevated terminal (E). Tesla also discloses that the physical constants of the secondary coil, determining its period of vibration, are so chosen and adjusted that the secondary system (E′ C E) is in the closest possible resonance with the oscillations impressed upon it by the primary coil.
Tesla further discloses at least the following three principles. First, Tesla discloses that in order to magnify the electrical movement in the secondary as much as possible, it is essential that its inductive connection with the primary (A) should not be very intimate, as in ordinary transformers, but loose, so as to permit free oscillation that is to say, their mutual induction should be small. Second, Tesla discloses that the electrical movement produced in the secondary system by the inductive action of the primary will be enormously magnified, the increase being directly proportionate to the inductance (L) and frequency (f) and inversely to the resistance (R) of the secondary system. Third, Tesla discloses that the total length of the conductor from the ground-plate (E′) to the elevated terminal (E) should be equal to one-quarter of the wave length of the electrical disturbance in the system (E′ C E) or else equal to that length multiplied by an odd number. This is known as spatial resonant tuning using the quarter wavelength, or an odd integer multiple of it. Accordingly, spatially tuned resonance was all Tesla disclosed.
Notwithstanding, Tesla failed to discover and solve the problem of providing practical magnification of electricity or energy and local recovery of the magnified electricity or energy.